Accidently Friends
by nightmaresfromjackandsally
Summary: Emmett, Jasper, and Edward are nothing alike but somehow still became best friends. Story better than summary
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they all belong to Stephanie Meyers.

* * *

The three of them couldn't have been more different, had completely different interest, different personalities, different family, different friends, different lives. And yet, the three of them where almost inseparable. They were not related in anyway. Had different blood, different genes, and a completely different thought process. Though, they knew everything about one another. One of them was the probable one the most popular kids in the school, for he did do most of the sports he was practically the schools hero, though he never thought of himself in that way. The second one was also known by the entire school, but as the class nerd and used as the schools punching bag, but it never stopped him of being proud of whom he was. The final one was not known by the majority of the school and tried his hardest to keep it that way, but to those of them who did know him thought of him as an emo, always hiding, never really talked to anyone, but when he did it was always wise in a rather creepy way.

But somehow against all olds, they had become best friends; they loved each other like brothers and when it comes down to it that was the only thing that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2 The Boys

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, the all belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Emmett POV

I tapped my pencil against the desk waiting for the last few minutes of class to end. It was unbelievable how boring math class was. It's not like I will ever use this stuff in my life anyway, I've never heard any athlete say math was what motivated them to be a professional. It's obvious that the teachers are aware of this, too. After a certain point it seems like they just give up and don't even care if you do anything or not, they just make everything pass or fail but they don't check the work so you can just put down any answer and get them all right.

I glanced over at Edward sitting beside me hurriedly trying to finish up the assignment before the bell rang. This was so typical of him; do everything at school and then go home and check his work like three times. I rolled my eyes and snorted looking back up to watch the clock again.

_Damn, still five more minutes._

"What?" he asked in a way that made it sound like he didn't want to hear the answer; not even bothering to look up from his work.

"Nothing, just thinking about how much of a nerd you are," I stated soundly almost as bored as I felt. A smirk grew on my face when he stopped writing and pursed his lips.

"Well excuse me for actually wanting to go to college and not live in a box when I grow up," My smile grew as he glared at me. He knew I was joking obviously but it was always humored me when he played along anyways.

"Hey, I'm not the one you should be worrying about; I can at least get in on a sports scholarship," I protest throwing my hands in the air in defense. "It's that one you should be worried about." I jerked my thumb in the direction of the boy sleeping in the desk in front of me. Edward couldn't hold a serious face much longer; his lips were already starting to twitch into a smile. Not a moment too soon we were both cracking up about our mini fake argument.

"Speaking of which, you should probable wake him up."

I nodded and leaned over the desk to poke the back of Jaspers' leather jacket with my pencil. It took him a minute before his head slowly rose to turn around while taking off the built in hood. Edward and I had combined our money together to get him the $200 jacket for his birthday a few months ago. He protested, naturally, saying it cost too much and that he didn't need it, but me and Ed held our ground and were defiant saying, _"You have to much shitty stuff, it's embarrassing to be around you. You need something nice otherwise we will stop talking to you."_ We knew he would love it; wore it every day. I couldn't blame him though Forks, Washington rarely ever saw the sun and it _was_ the only nice thing he owned

"The bells gonna ring in a minute; just thought you should know," Edward told him; returning to his own work.

Jasper merely nodded his head and laid down it back down on my desk. The bruises under his eyes just proved how tired he was, but he was always tired so it was nothing I really worried about. I'm not even sure that he actually ever slept at his own home, but he sure did do a whole lot of it at school.

Ed and I noticed it had become a habit of his to put his hood up when he was going to sleep, so we started to put objects in it so it would hit him in the head. It had first just started out with trash we were too lazy to throw away ourselves, but then it expanded into little stupid notes and pencil or we'd give him little plastic toys we would find around town. The thing was, Jasper never really cared, just took it all in a stride. Yeah we know, it's really dumb and childish, but we just think it's hilarious.

After what felt like the longest five minutes of my life, the bell finally rang. All the students rushed out of the classroom like it was on fire, well, everyone except me, Jasper, and Ed. This was pretty much our daily routine; bell rings, everyone leaves, and we're stuck waiting for Edward to put his work away. I really don't have a problem with it though, it's not like I actually mind not having to be pushed and shoved while I try to escape from this hell hole.

"Come on Jas, it's time for you to sleep somewhere else now," I grabbed onto his elbow to pull him to his feet when Edward had stood up signaling that he was finished.

"Carry me," he joked wrapping both arms around my shoulders and putting all his weight on me cause me to drag him as I tried to walk.

"No! Get off of me you freak!" I pushed him off of me into the row of desks. The three of us laughed once he caught himself showing that he wasn't injured in any way.

Mr. Brendan – our overweight, three times divorce grouchy math teacher – spoke up then for the first time since the beginning of class just to yell at us for his lack of teaching skills.

_Great._

"You three better stop messing around in school or before you know it you'll screw up your lives and be dead before your twenty-five!" _Isn't that just a pleasant thought._ "Jasper, stop sleeping in my class! Emmett, actually do something and stop wasting my time here, I do have other things to do, you know! And Edward… don't let either one of them copy _any_ of your work!"

"Okay Mr. Brendan," We said in unison while pushing the door open to enter into the chaos of the hallway.

"God he's such a douche," I complained once we were out of hearing range. "He shouldn't be the one giving us advice on how to live our lives when he… um…" I couldn't think of the words to describe how I felt. I ended my speech weakly with a, "You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I get you Em." Jasper saved me from complete embarrassment. "I think he's just an old sour soul that's given up on life and is now taking out his revenge on students that hate him just as much as his ex-wives did."

"Jeez Jas, way to have sympathy for the man," Edward chuckled at Jasper's statement.

Though his comment was a bit parsimonious, as Edward had pointed out, it still was true. No one had planned on going in his class and hating him, but you can only go so many months before it all starts to bubble up. It's not like we are the reasons his wives keep leaving him, they probable hate him for the same reasons we do. He's just a mean old man who loves to torture us.

He finally made it down the hall and to our lockers so we could pick up our books for the next class.

"You guys want to come over and hang today?" Edward asked as he shut his locker.

"Nah, I can't. I have practice today, sorry." I responded still struggling to put my book into my backpack.

"It's fine. Jas and I can just work on homework."

"That sound exhilarating," I let out a hearty laugh at Jaspers sarcastic remark. Evidence of Edwards embarrassment was clear as his face continued to grow redder. Jasper must have noticed too cause he playfully shoved him in the shoulder. "I'm just joking Edward. Yeah I'll come over, I don't really care what we do."

I finally managed to shove the ridiculously massive book into my bag and the three of us headed our separate ways to one of our very few classes we didn't have together.


End file.
